Not Far From Fate
by Rice Crackers Forever
Summary: Updated! hehe Faye is contemplating her past. Life isn't going easy for her, especially when someone is out there looking for her. Will she survive? And will the Bebop crew be able to eat noodles after this ordeal?
1. Noodles

It's just another day on the Bebop. The crew enjoying....or rather lack of enjoyment of some noodles.  
  
"Noodles again?" Spike said with disgust as he picked at his noodles with his chopsticks, "We've had noodles every night for dinner this week and for lunch Monday and Thursday."  
  
Jet sighed at looked up at Spike.  
  
"Well Spike this is what we get for blowing our bounty. Rather Faye blew our bounty"  
  
Spike and Jet stared at Faye. They expected her to, as usual, deny any sort fault and blame it on anything else that she could,  
  
"Hey don't blame this all on me!" Faye replied defensively, "I was sure that my dog would win!"  
  
"Weeeee!!!!! Faye Faye's doggie lost!!!" Ed said while eating her noodles with Ein. She ate with Ein and she ate like him. Arms wiggling away she smiled at Faye.  
  
"Don't patronize me Ed that wasn't funny. I totally wasted 100,00 woolongs on a stupid dog." Faye slumped down on the couch at adjusted her shirt.  
  
"And you were wondering why we eat noodles every night Spike" Jet said. Spike chuckled.  
  
"Well we can always count on Faye to provide our carbs" Spike replied sarcastically.  
  
Faye abruptly stood up.  
  
"Shut up Spike!! You all need to stop blaming me!"  
  
"We weren't" Spike replied as he walked over to the table to eat his dinner, "We were just thanking you for the noodles."  
  
Jet chuckled and then Faye looked down at him with an angry stare.  
  
"You people are hopeless"  
  
And that was that. Faye attempted to stay cool and collective on her way to her quarters on the Bebop. But she was ultimately pissed of more than anything. This was practically routine to the Bebop crew. Faye was a little ball of drama. Constantly relieving her stress and occasionally having fun gambling and going to the dog races. But could you blame her? She was just a woman trying to survive in the world, seeking answers. Especially answers involving her past. She knew nothing about it. Only that she was cryogenically frozen for 54 years. Her past plagued her every moment that she was alive. Surely there was no answer in death, but she wanted one before that final moment came  
  
Faye was drifting into sleep, with soft jazz in the background. Her green eyes slowly closing...closing to an orange light that gradually began to lighter and lighter until it was white. She suddenly found herself in a steal room. There were no windows and only one door which was too small for Faye to fit through. She felt like she had been there before. Only she couldn't place her finger on it. Things felt so familiar and eerie. As Faye inspected the room she stepped on what felt like broken glass.  
  
"What's this?" Faye bent over and picked up a broken picture frame. "huh?" The instant that she touched the picture the glass put itself back together. The picture inside however was shredded into tiny pieces.  
  
"...what's going on?" Faye was astonished. Never had she seen such things. "God even Ed is screwing around in my dreams! Only she is capable of this crap."  
  
As Faye examined the frame there was a faint glimmering light that came from the tiniest piece of the photo. She dropped the picture. It landed with a loud crash but didn't break upon the steal floor. Yet that one glimmering piece reflected on the ceiling to reveal three words.  
  
"He'll find you."  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Faye blinked her eyes and found herself on the Bebop. Her forehead drenched with sweat she went to confront the rest of the Bebop crew.  
  
"I'm telling you Jet it's a sign!" Faye said as she paced across the floor.  
  
"Faye I don't know what to tell you", Jet said leaning back in his chair, "It doesn't make sense. Sounds like just an ordinary dream or something."  
  
"I'd say it sounds like a one-night-stand with you Faye." Spike added as he was lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Shut up Spike!! You only wish for such things!"  
  
Faye lunged at Spike, arms flailing. Jet quickly came between the two.  
  
"Now kids calm down. We can't work together if we can't play together."  
  
"But Jet!!!" Faye protested.  
  
"Listen Faye I don't know what that 'vision' of yours meant but it's going to have to wait. There if fresh bounty out there that is worth 900,000 woolonga and we can't afford to let it go."  
  
"Yeah Faye", Spike replied sarcastically, "and I can't stand to eat noodles one night longer."  
  
Jet nodded in agreement. "You know he does have a point there Faye.  
  
"Oh shut up. You people are hopeless"  
  
Ed bounded into the room with Ein in hand.  
  
"Mwuaaaaa Ed likes noodles!!! Weeeee!!!"  
  
"See?" Faye said staring at Ed, "You people are down right hopeless."  
  
" 


	2. Cookie Crumblies

Spike, Jet and Faye sat down to check out Big Shot. After all they needed every detail for this bounty that they could find. One more night of noodles and Spike would go crazy. Jet turned on the tv. The music for Big Shot filled the room as the two hosts appeared. The female host came on first, dressed in a very revealing blue cowgirl outfit and a big hat. Her co host, a black male dressed as a cowboy, also wearing a rather large hat.  
  
"Howdy ya'll and welcome to Big Shot!" the hosts said in unison.  
  
Faye leaned back on the couch, arms spread along the top. She sighed and crossed her legs. She hated the idea of Big Shot. Hated it with a passion. 'What person would be willing to get paid for this crap?' She thought to herself. And in true Faye fashion she will always make her opinions to be known.  
  
"Why do we depend on this 'bounty round up' shit?" Faye demanded, "I mean come on, two people in cowboy outfits telling us about bounty? Totally shit if you ask me. Whatever happened to those 'wanted' signs?"  
  
Spike chuckled. He found Faye to be humorous in her own 'Faye way'. He like an other man found her attractive but the only woman for him was Julia. And it was almost expected of Spike to twist Faye's words. 'Hell it gets laughs' Spike thought to himself. "Oh come on Faye you know you like the stirrups"  
  
Jet sighed. "Stop it you two. They're talking about the big bounties." Jet leaned forward and turned up the volume.  
  
"Well this is what you've all been waiting for!!!" the female host squealed as she swirled her lasso.  
  
"Yeah that's right!" The male host replied, "Remember that bounty from yesterday's show?" The female host jumped up and down. "Yes I do!!!" She squeaked.  
  
"Well.." the male host paused as he saddled up on a mechanical bull, "They bumped up his bounty to 20 million woolongs!!!"  
  
Hearing the word million Spike, Jet and Faye leaned closer towards the tv.  
  
The female host was ecstatic. She did a cartwheel and began to attempt the lasso the male host mechanical bull. "Wow they must really want to catch this guy."  
  
"Indeed they do!" The male host said with a shaky voice as the bull was moving faster and harder, "Here's the updated information for ya'll!!!"  
  
As the host chattered in the background the bounty head's information was posted on the screen. The criminals name was Kota. Wanted on numerous theft charges, he was also wanted foe several kidnappings and rape. He was kidnapping just any old Jane Doe from the street. These women were the wives and daughters of top politicians on Mars. Not only was he kidnapping and rapping them, but some of the most recent cases ended up in murder. The crew of the Bebop had a tough one on their hands. 'Shit' Faye thought to herself, 'This guy is a real ass. But what's the deal with the government chicks? Does he want money? Sex?' The hosts of Big Shot reappeared on the screen.  
  
"Now remember folks this guy is armed and dangerous. He's tall with jet black hair and green eyes." The male host informed.  
  
"Ooo!!! Tall, dark and handsome! How cute!" his co-host squealed.  
  
"Yeah chica he would be if he didn't kill ya at the end of the date." Replied the male host as he shook his head and pointed his finger.  
  
"Heehee! Oh right!" the female host giggled.  
  
Jet turned off the tv and scratched his head. "Wow this guy is pretty bad" Jet said in astonishment, "Yesterday they didn't have all this rape crap. They had barely anything at all."  
  
"Seems like a doozey to me" Faye said with confidence, "Just another guy who's looking to get off."  
  
Spike chuckled; another opportunity to piss off Faye. One that he wouldn't let slip by. "Well Faye if he had just wanted to get laid then he could have easily come over here and make arrangements with you."  
  
Faye's face turned red. "Spike you bastard it would do you well to keep your bullshit comments to your-"  
  
Jet quickly interrupted. "Would you two shut up?" Jet barked in a brash tone, "Besides Faye I don't think this guy was just looking to get off. There is more to this than meets the eye"  
  
Ed jumped on the coffee table and started sniffing the ash tray. "Eye balls are pretty! Especially with rainbow colors!" giggling, Ed fell off the table and chased Ein.  
  
Spike stared at Ed for a moment, then he continued talking to Jet. "But what about the theft charges? What are they all about?"  
  
Jet stood up and scratched his chin. "I don't know they never said."  
Spike stood up and began to pace the floor tapping his hand against his leg. He knew there was more to this situation. A lot more; "I agree Jet there is a lot more to this than meets the eye," Spike paused to think for a moment, "It's not everyday you get a bounty head for multiple kidnappings, rape and murder. The majority are cyber hackers and drug dealers." Spike sat in a chair and slumped down into the cushion.  
  
"I suppose we have some research to do then" Jet said wearily, "Where's Ed?"  
  
They all looked around. 'I've had enough of this' Faye thought to herself, 'If anyone is going to catch this guy it's me. No way in hell am I going to split another bounty.' Faye stood up, stretched and with hips swaying walked towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked.  
  
Faye turned around and leaned against the railing. "I'm gonna go catch my bounty." She flipped her hair as she turned back around. With a swift arm the door was open and Faye was gone.  
  
"Typical Faye" Jet stated as he walked towards Spike and sat down on the chair across from him. Jet was slightly concerned, "You think she'll find him Spike?"  
  
"Hell no" Spike replied in a carefree manner. He folded his arms behind his head and laid down on the couch. "I'm going to get some shut eye."  
  
Jet sighed. "But you just woke up an hour ago."  
  
"Yeah I know. But you can never have too much sleep." And with that Spike put on his headphones and drifted into dreamland.  
  
Jet stared at Spike. "Thanks for your help" he said sarcastically. 'Damn that kid sleeps too much.' Jet thought to himself as he went to go turn on the computer. 'I mean we get fresh bounty and what does he do? Sleep. I swear whatever happened to commitment and dedication?' Jet turned on the computer and called for Ed. "Ed? Ed where are you?" Ed hopped into the room.  
  
"What what? Ed is here!"  
  
Jet shook his head and smiled. "Listen Ed I need you to dig up some dirt on this new bounty head named Kota. He's got theft, kidnapping, rape and murder charges. He's one big cookie that we need to crumble. Think you can help?"  
  
Ed put on her goggles and sat down in front of the computer. "Ooo crumbly cookies!! Yum yum! Sure sure Ed can help! Weee big fishies!!" Ed wiggled her arms and began to type. Cyber space was big but Ed could pull up just about anything. Jet had total confidence in her. But after an hour Ed still had no results for anyone by the name of Kota. Nothing at all. And that is when Jet began to worry.  
  
"Ed are you sure there isn't anything?" Jet tried to stay calm for fear that Ed would flip out but on the inside he was as worried as hell.  
  
"Awwwww no no!!! Ed failed!!!! Wahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ed kicked and wailed on the floor. Jet tried to calm her while Ein backed away.  
  
"No Ed you didn't fail! Big Shot just had the wrong name. How did they get the wrong name?" Jet paced the floor while Ed still threw a temper tantrum. He was completely baffled. 'Why did they have the wrong name?'  
  
"Wahhh no cookie crumblies for Ed!!!!"  
  
Jet stopped in his tracks. He had an idea. "Wait a minute. Big Shot thought they had the right name. They trusted their source. But in fact their source gave them the wrong name on purpose. Perhaps the real name has to be scrambled from Kota." Jet walked over to Ed. "Ed!" Jet requested, but Ed was still having a fit on the floor, "Ed! Ed listen to me! Perhaps we need to unscramble the name Kota? Try it."  
  
Ed wiped her tears and started typing. She sat there, fingers clicking away. She still cam up with nothing. "AHHHHHHH!!!! NO COOKIE CRUMBLIES!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Great there she goes again." Jet grunted with frustration. "I guess I'll come back when she's cooled off." Jet walked past Spike then paused. 'Sill asleep?', he thought to himself, 'Damn he can sleep through anything" Jet was sick and tired of Ed's wailing. So he retired to his quarters on the Bebop.  
  
Ed was left all alone next to the computer. She wasn't kicking and screaming anymore but she was still crying. "Ed doesn't understand. Ed always gets her cookie crumblies" She sniffed and petted Ein you gingerly sat next to Ed. Ein started bumping Ed's hands.  
  
"Does Ein see something?"  
  
Ein barked and put his paw on the key board.  
  
"Ohhh!!! Ed get's it! Kota is short for another name. But which one?"  
  
Ein barked again and pushed the S key.  
  
"Shikota!!!!" Ed squealed, "I've heard of that before!"  
  
And as Spike and Jet slept, and as Faye was out searching for some more information, Ed and Ein looked at every Shikota in cyber space. 


End file.
